


Diamond Exchange After Midnight

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [4]
Category: American Wrestling Association, Championship Wrestling Association, Professional Wrestling
Genre: 1988, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Intercrural Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Tapes, Sexual Roleplay, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Shaming Kink, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, mention of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the AWA, Badd Company has gained the upper hand over the Midnight Rockers and Diamond Dallas Page hopes to take advantage. </p>
<p>Shortly thereafter, down in the CWA, those no-good, scheming Midnight Rockers play mind games with the boys of Badd Company.</p>
<p>(By which I really mean, porn with the slightest hints of plot in order to enable more porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minneapolis

**Author's Note:**

> There was a while when Badd Company and the Midnight Rockers were feuding in both AWA and CWA, but in AWA the Rockers were the faces in in Memphis it was Badd Company. Also, Badd Company was being managed by DDP in AWA at the time. 
> 
> So that's porn now. 
> 
> I would like to admit up front that the timeline might be fucked with regards to title changes, because I'm not sure if the Rockers and Badd Company were in CWA at the same time again after the Rockers lost the AWA belts. (Geez, WWE, how am I supposed to write well researched pornography about NWA tag teams if you don't put your tape libraries up on the Network?)

Diamond Dallas Page answered the door in a haze of cigar smoke, camcorder already poised on his shoulder. “Oh, well will you look at that? It’s Shawn Michaels, one half of the Midnight Rockers. What brings you to the Diamond Exchange?”

Shawn glared at the camera and pushed past Page into the suite.

“Not feeling talkative? That’s fine, I’ll explain it to the folks at home.” Page followed Shawn with the camera. “See, Shawn here is a fuckin’ slut who puts out for half the locker room - hell, he’d probably put out for you - and lately he’s been panting after my boys, Badd Company, the AWA tag team champs of the universe, like a bitch in heat. That about right?”

“Sure.”

Two women, one blonde, one red-haired, both dressed to the nines, were lounging on the opulent couch behind Page, both eyeing Shawn like he was a piece of meat. The blonde whispered something to her compatriot, who giggled behind her hand.

“Take it off, baby, show the people what you got.”

Shawn eyed Page and the Diamond Dolls for a moment, deciding what kind of show to put on. Marty liked a good strip tease and there was no way Page wasn't going to send him a copy of this tape, the fucking homewrecker. But Shawn was getting off on playing reluctant for now. He tossed his shirt off, looking away, crossing his arms and then dropping them limply at his sides.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

He kicked off his shoes, then dropped his pants and kicked them aside, giving Page a defiant glare.

“You just been waiting to get plowed, huh? No underwear and you’re already hard, fucking dripping for it.”

Page, keeping the camera trained on Shawn, turned briefly to wink at the pair of Diamond Dolls. “Go on, go find the boys. Can’t have a classy couple of broads like you driving up the video price, can we?”

“You gonna give me a copy that tape, Dally?” asked the blonde, snaking an arm around Page’s waist.

“You know I am, baby, I promise.” He snagged his cigar with his free hand and gave her a peck on the cheek, which she brushed away with an “Oh, you,” before sweeping out of the bedroom arm-in-arm with the her fellow Doll.

Once the door closed, Page stalked over to Shawn. “Open your mouth.” Shawn complied and Page shoved two fingers in his mouth, feeling around, withdrawing to rub over his lips. “Yeah, that’s good. Those cock sucking lips.”

Page finger-fucked his mouth and Shawn sucked obligingly for the camera. After a while, Page pulled his hand away and stepped back, letting his camcorder follow his leer down Shawn’s body. “Yeah, look at you.” He reached down to fondle Shawn’s cock and balls, showing him off for the camera. “Hot for it already.” Page wiped his hand dry on Shawn’s pubic hair and stepped back.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees, come on.” Shawn climbed onto the bed, glancing over his shoulder at the camera before settling into place. “That’s it, now spread your cheeks. Wanna give the people a little before and after on that hole.”

Shawn obeyed, suppressing a moan. God, Page was a sleazy fuck. He’d had guys treat him nicer from the other side of a glory hole.

He heard Page spit and felt it dripping down his crack. “Finger fuck yourself a little. So my boys ain’t gotta waste their time.”

“God, you’re easy,” muttered Page, watching Shawn scissoring two fingers open inside himself, rolling his hips and moaning a little.

Shawn didn’t stop when he heard the door open. He recognized Paul Diamond’s voice at the first gasp.

“Jesus, Dally. Shawn. What-“

“What do you think, boys, that ass look worth a title shot to you?” Page was pretty smug for a guy who could have had Shawn here for free if he hadn’t been so wrapped up in the idea of turning the pretty little challenger out. That was fine by Shawn, Page could keep his fantasy and The Midnight Rockers would take their belts back, please and thank you.

A hand settled gently on Shawn’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of himself, and he felt Paul leaning over him, positioning himself between Shawn and the camera.

“Is that why you’re here, Shawnie?” he whispered, wrapping his other arm around Shawn’s waist and pulling him up to kneel on the bed.

Shawn twisted around to kiss him. “You know I’d fuck you anyways,” he muttered, too quiet for Page to hear. It didn’t matter with Page and Tanaka but he’d been crazy about this guy for the better part of two years, even if it was all over and done with now.

Diamond’s response was to swing him around into a belly-to-belly suplex onto the bed that left Shawn laughing and giddy. Diamond grinned down at him almost shyly. “Long as we’re all having a good time.”

Shawn swatted him on the shoulder. “So let me up, you fucking moose, we ain’t having a match here.” Diamond rolled off him obediently and he sat up, nodded at Pat Tanaka. “Hey.”

“Hey, Shawn,” said Tanaka, who was standing at the edge of the bed, presumably waiting to follow Diamond’s lead. “I hear you give great head,” he added with a wink.

Shawn cast a glance at his former tag partner. Diamond’s ears were scarlet. “Like you don’t tell stuff to Marty,” he mumbled.

Shawn slid off the bed to stand facing Badd Company. “Oh, nothing that nice.” 

Tanaka laughed and punched Diamond on the arm. “He’s got your number, babe.”

Page rolled his eyes. “Yeah, cute, how about you do something useful with that mouth already?” he said, puffing his cigar and waving vaguely towards Tanaka.

With a glance at Page’s camcorder, Shawn pulled Tanaka forward by the shirt fronts and leaned down to kiss him. He ran his hands over Tanaka’s chest, blindly unhooking buttons as he found them.Tanaka draped his arms over Shawn’s shoulders and urged him down gently.

“Yeah,” he sighed as Shawn kissed a trail down his neck. He threaded his fingers into Shawn’s hair, rubbing his scalp gently, and Shawn moaned appreciatively against Tanaka’s collarbone. Out of the corner of his eye, Shawn caught a glance of Diamond stroking himself through his pants. He bent further to suck at Tanaka’s left nipple, but the height was awkward and he sank to his knees, dragging his tongue over Tanaka’s toned belly.

Shawn looked up to meet Tanaka’s eyes as he licked and sucked at the bulge in his jeans. Tanaka gripped his hair tight, moaning. “Fuck, Shawn.”

“That’s it.” Page was grinning around his cigar, avidly adjusting the camera. “You need that cock so bad, don’t you?”

Keeping his eyes locked on Tanaka’s, Shawn unzipped his pants and slipped a hand inside, running his fingers over soft cotton until he found the slit. Tanaka groaned as Shawn palmed his cock.

“Nice,” murmured Shawn, gently guiding it out of his pants and placing a soft kiss on the tip. “You got a nice looking cock, Tanaka.”

“Thanks.” Tanaka grinned and chucked him under the chin. “You ain’t bad all over.”

“Jesus Christ, enough with the mutual admiration society.” Page ashed his cigar into the potted plant at his side. “Slap him with your dick a little, Pat, that shit looks hot on camera.”

Rolling his eyes and smiling indulgently, Tanaka tilted Shawn’s face up and gave his jaw a gentle squeeze. “You heard the man. Open.”

Shawn opened his mouth wide and let his tongue loll. Tanaka’s cock slapped lightly against his cheek first, leaving a smear of precome. The next landed on his lips and he darted his tongue out to catch a taste. Groaning, Tanaka tapped his dick on Shawn’s tongue a couple times, dipped in and out of his mouth. Shawn chased it, catching the head with his lips and sucking, tonguing at the slit. Tanaka grabbed a double handful of hair, gripping convulsively.

“Aw, fuck, Dally, hope that’s enough porno shit ‘cause I can’t- shit, Shawn, yeah, Yeah, suck it, come on.”

Shawn moaned appreciatively around his cock, leaning forward to take him deeper. He felt another hand at the back of his head, urging him forward.

“That’s it, show Pat how sweet you can be.” Diamond ruffled his hair. Shawn rolled his eyes.

“Suckin’ that cock like a real pro, Michaels. You gonna come just having a dick in your mouth? Sure looks like it, the way you’re drippin’ all over my fuckin’ carpet. Or can’t you make it without getting your ass pounded? Spread him open, Pauly. Yeah,” said Page, as Diamond spread Shawn’s cheeks for his perusal, “yeah, don’t that hole look fuckin' empty without a dick in it?”

Tanaka’s hips jerked and Shawn moaned, nose pressed against his pubic hair, one hand playing with his balls. “See,” added Page, “give the slut what he needs.”

“Hang on, let me get the fuckin’ lube,” said Diamond, letting go of Shawn’s ass with a last affectionate pat.

Tanaka pulled out of his mouth with a groan. “Here, c’mon.” He knelt down, tugging Shawn’s hair to get him to follow. On hands and knees, Shawn took Tanaka’s cock back into his mouth eagerly, bringing one hand up to Tanaka’s ass, encouraging.

Even as Tanaka was giving his first tentative thrusts, Shawn felt Diamond’s well-lubed cock pressing at his hole. “There,” said Diamond, stroking his hips, “you gonna take me like you used to?” Shawn moaned helplessly as he felt the head of Diamond’s cock enter him, slick but still as big as he remembered.

“He sucks cock like a fucking dream,” moaned Tanaka.

“I know.” Diamond’s hands slid up Shawn’s back and over his head, forcing him to take Tanaka’s cock deeper, then leaving Shawn all together so Diamond could caress his partner’s chest. “God, Pat, you look so fucking gorgeous getting your dick sucked.”

Diamond’s hips jerked forward, filling Shawn suddenly, and he leaned forward to share a passionate kiss with Tanaka. As they fucked him from both ends, Shawn could hear them kissing like he wasn’t even there. The only one paying him any attention was Page.

“Yeah, you whore, that’s what you’re good for, taking it from both ends and moaning for more. Sexy fuckin’ boy toy, fuckin’ cocksleeve for the real men.”

Tanaka moaned and grabbed Shawn’s hair again, fucking his mouth with careless abandon. “That’s it, take it. Fuck!” He thrust deep and Shawn swallowed around his cock until he was finished. Anything Tanaka and Diamond could dish out he could take, and do it with style. Whatever pervert tape traders Page sold this to were going to get their money’s worth.

“Did I tell you to swallow? Stupid fuckin’ skank, how’s that supposed to play on camera?” Shawn ignored him in favor of Tanaka’s softening dick, leaning forward for a gentle lick over the head and making Tanaka wince back. “You wanna smack him one, Pat? Greedy fuckin’ cumslut has it coming.”

“No, I don’t wanna smack him one, Dally, take a chill pill.” Tanaka sat back on his heels, muttering, “Jeez, you’re fucking trouble,” before dragging Shawn up for a kiss.

Behind him, Diamond groaned, wrapping his arms around Tanaka and dragging the three of them together. “God, you two look good together.”

Tanaka moaned against Shawn’s mouth before breaking away to rest their foreheads together. “Does it feel good, having Pauly in you again?” he whispered, smoothing Shawn’s hair back.

“Levels! You motherfuckers ain’t mic’d, you know!”

“Yeah,” Shawn whispered back. “Yeah, it’s good.” Pat kissed him again even as Paul moaned, “God, Shawnie,” and bent to suck a bruise onto his neck.

Tanaka snaked a hand between them to jerk Shawn off. Unable to get much movement going with Diamond’s embrace crushing them together, he rubbed his thumb and fingers roughly over the head, getting slippery with precome. Shawn panted, Diamond was fucking him faster now, he was so close. Shawn came clinging to Tanaka, panting against the crook of his neck.

Tanaka kept stroking him until he whined, “fuck, quit it.” A little payback for earlier, Shawn supposed, or maybe just trying to make him tense up and wriggle back, make it good for Diamond. If that was the plan, it worked. Diamond came, snapping his hips forward and moaning against the nape of Shawn’s neck.

Like the big Canadian teddy bear he was, Diamond squeezed them close in the afterglow, petting Shawn’s hair and dragging Tanaka in for sloppy kisses.

“Okay, okay, hurry it up with that, Paul,” grumbled Page. “Your fuckin’ spooning ain’t paying any bills. Come on, round two.”

Grumpily releasing his bear hug, Diamond glared at Page over Shawn’s shoulder. “What do you mean round two?”

Tanaka shared a glance with Diamond before disentangling himself from Shawn and turning to their manager. “Dally, I’m about done too.”

Page tapped his cigar over the ashtray, scowling. “No you ain’t. This fuckin’ tape has 200 minutes - that I fuckin’ paid for. Here, stick this in the slut.” Page tossed something to Tanaka, which Tanaka lubed up obligingly. “Keep him warmed up.”

As soon as Diamond pulled his softening cock out of Shawn, Tanaka was there, pushing the cold beer can against his hole at an angle to force him open. Shawn gripped the sheets and spread his legs further, determined to take it.

“Yeah, that’s right, you love it.” Page leered at him and adjusted the camera. The cold can was more than half inside him before the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes spilled over. “Move your hand a second, Pat. Let me get a good shot of that hole.”

Tanaka slid both hands up Shawn’s sides to rest on his shoulders, leaning over him with an impish smile. “Christ, Shawnie, you look so hot like this.” Wordlessly, Shawn reached up and buried his hands in Tanaka’s hair.

They made out like teenagers while the chill and stretch on his insides reminded Shawn that Page was avidly filming his ass being stuffed with a beer can.

“Lift your fuckin’ hips so Paul can fuck you with that. That’s what you need, cockslut, get you fuckin’ hard again.”

Shawn planted his feet and struggled to push up into a bridge. The motion made him squeeze tight on the can and he clung to Tanaka’s neck, overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Yeah, like that. Shove it in him, Pauly.” Shawn bit Tanaka’s shoulder hard to stifle his cry when Diamond complied.

“Ow, fuck!”

“You okay, Pat?” Diamond radiated honest concern.

Shawn tried to lift himself up further to glare at Diamond, but Tanaka pushed his shoulders to the bed and looked down at him with a wounded, reproachful expression. “Yeah, I’m fine. Jesus, Shawn, easy. We got a match tomorrow.”

“So say a Diamond Doll did it,” muttered Shawn, without much sympathy.

“Yeah, while he was giving it to her sweet like a fuckin’ gentleman, ‘cause my dolls don’t do trashy shit like getting tag teamed by the boys and reamed out with a fuckin’ beer can.”

Shawn didn’t have any more smart remarks for him because Diamond had pulled the can almost all the way out and shoved it back in him again, fucking him with rough, powerful thrusts. He gritted his teeth and gripped the bedsheets, cock half hard again already.

“You like that, Shawn?”

Even as Shawn nodded, panting and trying not to scream, Page was barking, “Of course he does, fuckin’ slut loves it. Pull the can out and stretch him. Yeah,” Page said, zooming in on where Diamond was holding his cum-sticky hole open with two fingers of each hand. “Shove the can back in him, slut’s getting lonely.”

Diamond smeared some more lube over the can then obeyed, twisting the can as he fucked Shawn with it, dragging it almost all the way out of him on every stroke. Tanaka kissed his neck, pinched his nipples.

“God, I wanna fuck you,” he muttered, rubbing his hardening cock against Shawn’s side. “Wanna see you come on that fuckin’ beer can first. Then I’m gonna take my turn in you.”

His thighs ached from holding his hips up for Page to film and the way Diamond was nailing him with the beer can had him crying. Diamond kissed and sucked at his hip bones, leaving bruises and making Shawn moan, leaning across him to lick at Tanaka's cock.

Sitting up to get a better angle, one with more power behind his arm, Diamond drove the can in deeper, fingers following it in, stretching him wider and Shawn came, sobbing, as Page cackled encouragement about how loose he was.

Shawn threw an arm over his eyes as he collapsed to the bed, crying into the crook of his elbow. Fuck, that was hot, and it fucking hurt, Paul used to be a real baby about hurting him.

"Make sure you spread his legs good so I get a shot of that gaping, slutty ass when you pull the can out," Page was saying. A pair of hands grabbed each of his legs and spread him open like a wishbone. Shawn could feel one of Diamond's big hands stray to his belly, rubbing gently through the puddle of come. "On second thought, yeah, keep him like that, but make the slut push it out on his own."

"That's it," Page coaxed as Shawn strained and gasped his way through the first inch, still hiding his face. "Looks like that hole ain't totally ruined, huh? Your man might even feel it a little next time he ploughs that whore ass, might be able to get off in there without you having to tell him, sorry, baby, how 'bout a blow job instead?"

Shawn bit his forearm to suppress a whine, he wasn't getting hard yet, couldn't so fast, but God, the way Page talked about him, the way Diamond and Tanaka were holding him down, open and exposed, the still too cold beer can half way up him and forcing his hole wide, it was all so fucking depraved.

"Whoops," Page exclaimed as the balance tipped and the heavy can fell at an angle, stretching Shawn's rim momentarily wider before falling out onto the bed. "Guess I spoke too soon, huh? Fucking slut's so loose a beer can'll fall out of there. Almost fuckin' feel sorry for Jannetty, you know? Hope another chance to lose to you boys was worth it."

Tanaka was on top of him before Page even finished jawing, lubing up his dick and sliding in with ease. "Fuck, God, that's hot." He bent Shawn just about in half - fucking short guys who liked to kiss, Shawn felt like he ought to be kicking out before the ref counted three - and his hands caught Shawn's wrists to pin them above his head. Tanaka paused, looking down at his tear-streaked face. "You still in the mood to get fucked?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He paused, then grabbed a pillow and stripped it, dropping the scrunched up case on Shawn. "Blow your fuckin' nose, though, I wanna kiss you." Once Shawn had wiped his face to Tanaka's apparent satisfaction, he found his wrists pinned above his head again, with Tanaka leaning over him to kiss his lips.

It was nice, but the position wasn't great. Shawn flipped them over, sitting up and arching his back as the rode Tanaka's dick. God, that felt good. Tanaka's hands slid over his thighs and ass. He spread Shawn's cheeks and rubbed the rim of his hole.

"I think you got room for one more," he said, grinning up at Shawn as he wiggled a finger in beside his dick. "What do you think, Pauly?" Tanaka's finger pulled away from his cock, just a little, stretching Shawn and making him moan,

"Yeah," said Diamond. Two of his fingers, dripping with lube, pressed in beside Tanaka's, stroking his cock and making both Tanaka and Shawn moan. "Of course there's room. Isn't there, Shawn?"

"Yeah," Shawn moaned, bucking back frantically, "yeah, fuck, get in me."

With Page crowing delightedly about this new development, Diamond moved behind Shawn, positioning his hips just right for Diamond and Tanaka to line up and push inside together. Shawn gripped Tanaka's shoulders, barely holding himself up.

"God, baby, I can feel you," moaned Diamond, reaching past Shawn to stroke Tanaka's face.

Tanaka leaned into his hand. "Yeah, oh god, I ain't gonna last long, Pauly, fuck, you feel so good. Love you, love your fuckin' cock."

"Love you so much, Pat." Diamond leaned down to kiss him, crushing Shawn between them. They fucked him carelessly, more interested in frotting with each other than what they were doing to Shawn. Tanaka came first, moaning into Diamond's mouth and driving his hips up so hard it lifted Shawn with him off the bed, forcing Diamond deeper into Shawn's ass. Shawn clung to Tanaka's shoulders, gasping, as Diamond rolled his hips, grinding against Tanaka to finish himself off. Instead of the crushing hug he'd expected, Shawn found himself tossed aside like a ragdoll so that Diamond could turn all his post- coital cuddliness on Tanaka.

"Go on, boys," Page said, turning a fond eye on Diamond and Tanaka, "go shower off and get some sleep. I'll take care of your boy toy here."

With a of couple cursory goodnights, Diamond and Tanaka staggered off to the adjoining bedroom, kissing and cuddling as they went, totally wrapped up in each other.

Page waited until the door was closed and the other bathroom's shower had started running, then stepped closer to Shawn. "I think we're alone now," he said with a predatory grin. "Open yourself up, let's get an after shot of that wrecked fuckin' hole."

Shawn shoved three fingers of each hand in himself easily and stretched his ass wide for Page's camera.

Page spat in him and Shawn didn't even feel it touch his fingers. His hips jerked involuntarily and he moved his right hand to jerk his dick, adding a fourth finger from his left hand to his ass and fucking himself rough and fast.

"Hold it open, slut, I'm gonna come in you." Shawn's right hand was otherwise engaged with his cock, but he spread the fingers of his left hand wide. Page leaned down and slapped him across the face, hard. "I said fucking hold that worthless fucking gap of yours open wide so I can give you another load, cumdump."

Shawn managed to get his hand off his dick before he came, but he was so fucking close, panting and jerking at Page's words as he plunged his right hand back inside himself, four fingers this time, stretching himself so wide it hurt and rubbing himself inside. He wanted to come from Page's jizz in him, he was so close, he knew he could. God, maybe if he didn't he could at least get Page to piss inside him to bring him off, dirty fuck like Page should be into that and Shawn would beg for it at this point. Anything, anything, God.

Page fumbled to get his dick out of his pants while holding the camcorder steady. He jerked off frantically, snarling, "Come on, you fucking whore, wider, let me see." Shawn spread himself wider, feeling the cool air and hot come inside him, sliding his fingers deeper to expose more of himself to Page and his camcorder. Page came with a shout and Shawn could feel his come splashing so deep in him. He pulled his fingers back a little, still stretching himself open, and rubbed his prostate, coming hard even as Page turned his dick away and aimed his last spurts of come onto Shawn's face.

“You see that, Jannetty?” Page crowed, zooming in on Shawn's gaping, dripping hole. “You see how your slut likes it from Badd Company and Diamond Dallas Page? If he ain’t such a good lay lately, now you know why.”

Shawn lay, panting, letting his fingers slip out of himself as Page turned to set the camcorder down. Without warning, Page spun back around and grabbed him by the hair. Shawn whined and twisted, cock giving a last hopeful twitch. "Come on, show's over, get up and get out."

Shawn slapped Page's hand away so he could roll to his feet. Page grabbed his hair again and gave it a yank in the direction of the door, then smacked him on the ass. "Hurry it up, walk of shame, let's go." He clapped his hands imperiously.

Shawn didn't resist his shoves and slaps until Page had him nearly at the door, pressed up against the wall with Page looming over him, Christ, the guy was big for a manager. "Jesus, Page, let me get my fucking pants on."

Page appeared to consider this for a moment, then yanked the door open.

"No," he said flatly, and gave Shawn a sudden shove that sent him stumbling, naked and debased, into the hall.

After a minute of pounding and hollering made it clear that if Shawn was going to get caught naked and dripping come on the hall carpet, it was going to happen while he was making a scene on the Diamond Exchange's doorstep, Page finally tossed out the dirty bedsheet. With a sigh, Shawn wrapped it around himself and started towards the stairs. Marty was going to laugh his ass off.


	2. Minneapolis - B Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappy Midnight Rockers smut in the aftermath of the orgy with Badd Company.

Marty looked through the peep hole with one bleary eye. It was Shawn, barefoot and wrapped in a crumpled hotel sheet.

Marty opened the door and leaned in it, eyeing Shawn with undisguised lust.

“Who’d you fuck, baby?”

“Let me in, Marty.” Shawn smoothed back his tangled hair. “I’m tired.”

“Tell me first. And maybe drop that sheet.” Shawn’s face flushed, Marty knew that idea did it for him.

“Badd Company.” With an exaggerated air of shyness, Shawn bit his lip and dropped the sheet.

“Both?” Shawn nodded, squirming a little in the cool air of the hallway. Marty could see a line of semen dripping down his thigh. “Who had your ass?”

“Both,” echoed Shawn with a smirk, reaching down to fondle himself conspicuously. “First Diamond, while I sucked off Tanaka. Then they went in together.” He paused, looked at Marty through his lashes, "Some of the jizz is Page's though. Didn't even touch me, but he jerked off into my ass."

Marty groaned and reached out to swing Shawn into their room by the arm. As he shut the door on the dirty sheet, he caught a glance of an opening door out of the corner of his eye. Close call.

He caught Shawn when he stumbled, half falling into the beat-up arm chair by the bed and pulling Shawn on top of him. Kneeling over Marty’s lap, Shawn reached out to run both hands through his hair.

“Sounds like you had quite a date. What did you boys do while you were waiting for round two?”

Shawn licked his ear and smirked, but it didn’t hide the tremor in his voice. “They fucked me with a beer can until I came again.”

“Aw, Jesus, Shawn.” Marty’s hips bucked of their own volition.

“Page taped the whole thing.” Shawn’s legs gave out and he fell heavily on Marty’s lap. Marty could feel the crotch of his jeans soaking through, between his own precome and the loads dripping out of Shawn. “I think he’s gonna send it to you,” Shawn added, laying his head on Marty’s shoulder and laughing breathlessly.

“Oh no.” Marty’s lips twitched. “What’s that gonna do to our relationship?” The way Shawn shook when he laughed, Marty had to lift him off his lap a little to avoid coming in his pants.

“Shawn, baby, please tell me you wanna get fucked in the shower as bad as I wanna fuck you in the shower.”

“Yeah,” sighed Shawn, kissing his neck. “Yeah, I want you. I probably won’t get hard again, but I’ll jack off to it later. You’re gonna have to hold me up, though.”

“I can do that. Hell, I’ll carry you. Hang on tight, all aboard the Marty Express.”

Shawn snorted. “You’re a dork.” But he wrapped his arms and legs tight around Marty anyways.

Marty powered to his feet with some difficulty, reminding himself that it wasn’t embarrassing, he just wasn’t conditioned for dead-lifting two hundred pounds of lazy boyfriend.

“And Jannetty gets him up for the ride!” crowed Shawn. “An impressive feat of strength by Marty Jannetty, ladies and gentlemen, known throughout the NWA for his power and athleticism. Will we see the famous Jannetty Bomb here tonight in Minneapolis?”

“We might if Michaels doesn’t stop giving him a hard time,” Marty muttered, trudging resolutely towards the bathroom.

“I’m not,” said Shawn, all wounded innocence. “You’re a terrible color man, Marty.”

Marty stopped at the doorframe. “Okay, Gordon Solie, feet down. The Marty Express doesn’t run over linoleum.”

Wincing at the cold, Shawn set his bare feet on the floor. Marty pulled him close for a kiss, running his hands over Shawn’s back and enjoying the feeling of being fully dressed while Shawn was naked and well-fucked. Knowing that rubbing against his clothes was hurting Shawn a little. Knowing that Shawn liked it.

Shawn pulled away and tugged Marty into the bathroom. “Come on, I’m freezing my balls off.” Marty started on unbuttoning his shirt while Shawn bent to turn on the water. “Enjoying the view?”

“Uh-huh.” Marty tossed his shirt aside and opened his pants. “Look how hard you got me.”

Shawn eased around to lean against the wall and gave him long, lecherous look. Marty pulled the elastic band of his jocks down, letting his cock and balls hang in front of them while his jeans sat low on his hips. He struck a pose with his arms crossed behind his head. Shawn’s applause and wolf-whistles echoed off the tiles.

“Damn, Marty, how come you’re here with little old me instead of off schooling Rick Rude on the bodybuilding circuit?”

“I got banned. They didn’t like me whipping my dick out as much as you do.”

Shawn huffed in disapproval at the imaginary bodybuilding authorities’ poor taste and stuffiness, then stepped into the shower and beckoned to Marty. “You’re still the champ to me, baby.”

Hastily shucking his pants, Marty stepped in next to Shawn and planted a kiss on his forehead. “It’s okay. I’d rather be tag champs with you any day.”

“You sure know how to sweet-talk a guy,” murmured Shawn, pulling Marty close and nuzzling his neck. “You gonna fuck me sometime this week?”

“Maybe.” Marty grabbed Shawn’s ass and adjusted their positions so he could rub himself between Shawn’s cheeks. Even under the shower, he imagined he could feel the spunk and lube on his dick.

Shawn yawned. “Just stick it in me so I can go to bed.”

“You- ah, fuck.” Marty broke off, yawning too. “You romantic, you.” He kissed the tip of Shawn’s nose as he slid into his used, sloppy hole. Moaning, he reached down to palm Shawn’s still soft cock.

“Yeah, use me,” gasped Shawn, grabbing his hair and leaning his forehead against Marty’s. “Just use me. Just, just fucking-“ He whined as Marty pulled out to jerk off for a second, get a little friction on his aching cock, before plunging back in.

Marty pushed him back against the wall and slid his right hand down behind Shawn’s thigh. “Lift up.” When Shawn complied, Marty caught hold of his leg and hoisted it high, hooking Shawn’s knee over his shoulder. It felt like he could get so deep like this, with Shawn’s legs forced into the splits and his hole already loose. He fucked hard into Shawn, trying to bring himself off quickly, running hands and eyes over Shawn’s body from soft cock to hard nipples, then running his fingers over Shawn’s lips and letting him suck them. There wasn’t enough stimulation on Marty’s cock but the idea of _why_ was such a turn on it hardly mattered. Marty moaned, leaning hard against Shawn as he added his own load to the ones inside him.

“So good, Shawn, God, look at you.” He kissed Shawn, messy and open mouthed, under the hot spray. Slowly, carefully, he shifted Shawn’s knee off his shoulder and eased it down.

With both feet back on the ground, Shawn stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. “I love you, Marty.” He pressed his face to the crook of Marty’s neck and squeezed him tight. Marty thought he had heard Shawn’s voice crack a little there.

“I love you too,” said Marty, fond and a little amused, pressing kisses to the back of his head. It wasn’t the first time Shawn decided to have an unannounced attack of sappiness. Marty hoped he’d never see the last. “You want me to wash your hair?”

Shawn shook his head. “Fuck it,” he mumbled, “let’s go to bed.”

They stumbled through their evening rituals together, passing each other towels and toothbrushes as needed. A little sleepy, sure, but still a well-oiled machine.

After they'd already fallen into bed and Marty had made himself thoroughly comfortable as the big spoon, he heard Shawn yawn again. "Hey, Marty."

"Mm, wha-" He yawned again instead of finishing his question.

"I almost forgot to tell you, we got a title shot."

"Yeah?" Marty perked up at that, lifting his head to look at Shawn.

"Mm-hm, unless Page is even more of a scumbag liar than we give him credit for." 

Marty kissed him. "God, you're the best."

"We make a good team," said Shawn, with a sweet smile that made Marty thank God for light pollution and cheap hotel curtains that he got to see it.

"Yeah," said Marty, settling back down and snuggling up to his tag partner. "Yeah, we do."


	3. Memphis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weeks later, in Memphis, the Midnight Rockers have a dastardly plan to throw Badd Company off their game.

Marty closed the door and waved the package triumphantly at Shawn. “Honey, look what the postman brought,” he said in a sing-song Ward Cleaver voice. “Oh, a videotape from an anonymous fan. Sounds normal. Let’s make popcorn.”

Shawn’s finger on his lips stopped him. “Marty,” whispered Shawn, eyes full of wicked glee, “they’re _next door._ "

He wrapped his arms around Shawn smothered his laughter against Shawn's neck. “You’re shitting me,” he whispered back.

“Nuh-uh, I saw Pat coming back from the ice machine this morning." Shawn pulled away only to grab Marty by the hand, drag him into the bathroom, and close the door behind them. He turned on the bath tap, loud. "We should fuck with them," he said.

"Of course we should. What do you wanna do?”

Shawn grinned and scratched his jaw. "I think maybe you're a jealous guy, Marty."

"I am?" Marty raised his eyebrows. "Why am I dating you, then?"

"Shut up, I don't know. Maybe you ain't noticed me dogging around on you."

"Geez, Shawn, I'm looking kinda dumb in this scenario."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You want me to take a swing at that big softball you pitched my way or just let it go by?" Marty flipped him off. "Look, the point is, you're gonna take it out on me and they're gonna be too busy throwing a big old 'what have we done' pity party to keep their eyes on the prize tomorrow."

"Like what, I smack you around?"

"Yeah. Make me do kinky sex shit. I dunno. You're the big bad boyfriend, you figure it out."

Marty eyed the running tap with suspicion. "Do you actually want to play head games with these guys or is all this spy shit just an excuse to have me rough you up in bed?"

Shawn gave him a sly smile. "It can be both."

"Uh-huh."

"It _will_ work, ya know. On Diamond for sure, probably Tanaka too."

"Oh yeah? Diamond still carrying a torch?" _That_ would paint that ring-post shot in another light.

With a wink, Shawn said, "You'll have to watch the movie and find out."

Marty pulled Shawn in for a kiss. "Okay." He kissed him again. "You want to do this now or later?"

"Now."

They leaned against the mirror, kissing for a while before Marty got around to turning the faucet off. Why hurry? It wasn't their water bill.

"I've got an idea," he told Shawn. "You wash up, I'm going to order us a little something."

"What is it? Is it for me?"

"Mm-hm, it's a surprise."

By the time Shawn joined him on the little couch, Marty had finished his call to room service and was trying to figure out how to work the damn hotel's VCR player.

"Did you put it on on channel three?" asked Shawn. "It says it's playing."

"Yes! It's on channel three, it's just not showing up."

"Here, let me try it." Shawn snatched the remote and tried the same buttons Marty had just been trying for the last minute, "Huh."

"See? I tried all that, Shawn, I know how VCRs work. Gimme it." He grabbed the remote back and tried the 'TV/VCR' button again.

"Marty, I just did that. I did that two seconds ago, why would it work now? Try the cable button."

"Why would the cable button- oh." Shawn was on his back, naked, with a fully clothed Paul Diamond on top of him.

"See? Go back, we missed the start."

Marty rewound the tape to the start. The start, it turned out, was Diamond Dallas Page answering the door and immediately unloading on Shawn with sexy trash talk.

It was kind of a turn on thinking that the same low-life fans who'd booed them for taking Gulleen's money were going home to jack it to Page calling Shawn a slut and barking at him to strip. And even though Marty knew Shawn was playing around, any tape trader rubbing one out to this wouldn't. They'd be getting their rocks off to brave, reluctant Shawn shivering and letting Page do his worst, the fucking creeps.

"Shawn, what is this? Did Page- what's going on?" He laid his hands on Shawn's shoulders, turning from the close shot of Page making Shawn suck his fingers to look into Shawn's eyes. "Baby, what happened? You can tell me."

"He said he'd give us a title shot. You were hurt- I- Please don't hate me, Marty." Shawn pressed close and hid his face in Marty's hair.

Marty stroked the back of Shawn's neck, watching him fingering himself on the screen. Finally, he asked, "Why were you hard?"

"What?" Shawn pulled back, looking at him with wide, hurt eyes.

"Why were you hard? You liked it, Shawn, look at you." He turned Shawn by the shoulders to face the screen. "You let him degrade you and you still got so hard you're dripping." As Diamond and Tanaka came into frame, he huffed and added, in a fit of inspiration, "At least that's the end of it. Jesus, Shawn, how far would you have let him go? Would you have sucked his cock? Let him fuck you?"

Shawn wrenched himself away and covered his face with his hands. "Oh God, Marty, please just turn it off!"

Marty watched, trying not to smile, as Diamond came to Shawn's rescue and they whispered together. He could tease Shawn for going all starry-eyed over his ex later, right now he was supposed to be in a jealous rage.

"How could you?" he said as Shawn kissed Tanaka. "Goddamn it, how could you?"

"I did it for us," said Shawn, in a subdued little voice that Marty hoped would carry to next door. No way Badd Company could be heartless enough not to feel bad for making Shawn sound like that, no way anyone could.

“Us? Christ, Shawn, did you ever give a fuck about us? Did it mean anything to you?”

“Everything. Marty, it means everything to me, please-“

“Then what the fuck is this? Look at you, sucking his dick like you’re starving for it. How come you don’t suck me that good?”

“Marty, I can’t, you’re so big. You know I can’t take all of you at once.”

Shawn was desperately fighting a laugh, but Marty could see it was a losing battle. He put on his best serious scowl and slapped Shawn hard across the face. “How about you get on your knees and try, you fucking whore? While I see what else you’re ready to do for Page’s boys that you won’t do for me.”

The way Shawn held his cheek and the big wounded eyes were a put-on, but the hitch in his breath and the bulge in his pants were real. “Go on,” said Marty with what he hoped was quiet menace. He nodded at the TV, where Shawn was taking every inch of Tanaka and moaning like he might come just from that. “You know how.”

Shivering, Shawn sunk to his knees and reached for Marty’s zipper. Marty didn’t help him, just settled back to watch the video. He looked back down at Shawn when his mouth closed around the head of Marty's dick, sucking almost tentatively.

"You can take more than that."

Shawn swallowed him down, making a show of gagging and pulling back to cough. Marty forced his head down by the hair, holding him there and letting him choke, then pulling him off.

Shawn leaned against his leg, gasping. "Marty, please." If Shawn back in his American Force days was anything like he was now, by this point Diamond probably figured Marty had a bigger dick than any man in Texas All-Star

"Come on, you can do better," Marty coaxed, smoothing his hair back out of his eyes. "Look how much you like it with him."

Shawn leaned forward to suck him, abandoning the pretense of difficulty and taking him balls deep. Marty threaded his fingers in Shawn's hair and moaned, watching the same scene playing out with Shawn and Tanaka on screen. "That's it, baby, I knew you could do it. God, you're a slut."

He was close when he heard the knock at the door.

“Must be room service. What do you say? Think the guy might want a bj for a tip?”

“Marty, please,” Shawn whimpered.

“Shut up.” Marty shook him off and walked to the door, tucking his throbbing dick back into his pants with some difficulty. He answered and signed the reciept without incident, accepting the bucket and glasses with a smile. He sat them on the bedside table and kicked off his shoes, settling onto the bed to watch the TV once more.

He let Shawn kneel, squirming, for a little longer before he said, “Well? Get up here. I didn’t say you could stop.” Shawn scrambled up to lay crosswise on the bed, sucking Marty’s cock like a champ and grinding a little against the duvet. “Yeah, that’s it. You know what this was for?” Shawn shook his head a little, the motion restricted by Marty’s dick. “We were gonna have a nice little romantic night, baby. Drink some champaign, maybe make love. You think you would have liked that?” A tiny nod. “Don’t lie. You like taking cock but we’ve never made love, I get that now.”

Shawn gave a little gagging sob around his cock and pulled back, tears glittering in his eyes. “Marty-“

He was in no danger of succumbing to the giggles but Marty hit him again anyways, harder, because it was pretty hot the last time. Red bloomed on his cheek and Shawn’s hips jerked against the bed.

“On your back,” he said, watching Diamond sliding his cock into Shawn the TV. Shawn obeyed, trembling a little, and looked at Marty with big, pleading eyes.

Marty reached into the ice bucket and grabbed a couple cubes out. “Here,” he said, passing them to Shawn, “I wanna see you rub these on your tits.”

Shawn rucked his shirt up and complied with a hiss. Marty watched him for a little while, then turned back to the orgy on the screen.

Around the time Tanaka came, Marty felt two cold, wet stings on his cheek and ear. One of the melting cubes fell down his shirt, and he shook it out hastily before he turned to meet Shawn's glare. Apparently satisfied he had Marty's attention, Shawn mouthed "fuck you" at him. Marty mouthed "sorry" back and raised his hands in an exaggerated shrug. He just thought it might be fun. Apparently not. Shawn flipped him the double bird and flopped back on the bed with a huff.

Marty rolled over on top of him and pushed Shawn's shirt up. His nipples were red and wet, and when Marty leaned down to take one into his mouth it was still cold.

"F-" Shawn jammed a hand against his mouth and whimpered as Marty sucked him warm again. By the time he moved to the other nipple, Shawn's legs were around his waist.

Marty scooted up Shawn's body to press a kiss to his temple. "See?" he whispered. "It was a great idea."

Shawn swatted him on the head and rolled them onto their sides. "Aren't you supposed to be watching?"

"I thought you wanted some Marty Time." Shawn rolled his eyes and Marty obediently turned back to the screen, where Shawn was being aggressively snuggled between Diamond and Tanaka. After a brief argument between Page and his boys, Shawn was poking him in the arm whispering, "watch, watch this, Marty, watch."

"I am," he whispered, then he sucked in a breath. Page had tossed Tanaka a beer can, which he has lubed up and was forcing inside Shawn. "Jesus, Shawn," he said, loudly, banging a fist on the wall, "why would you let them?"

"I had to!"

"What, fucking you isn't worth a title shot? Recording it on camera for the world isn't worth a title shot?" He shoved Shawn away. "You're disgusting."

Shawn looked at him with big, sad eyes. "Do you want me to suck you some more, Marty?"

"Not now." He didn't want to blow his load just yet, and there was no way he'd last right now watching Shawn getting stretched with a beer can. "Get on your hands and knees. I wanna check you. Wanna see if I can feel what they did to you."

With a moan, Shawn scrambled onto hands and knees in front of Marty, yanking his pants down. Marty stifled a laugh and leaned over to the bedside table for the lube. Well, _that_ idea was a hit. He kept his touch clinical as he slid a finger into Shawn.

"Hm." He probed gently, feeling around. On the TV, Shawn was struggling to push up into a bridge with the beer can still in him. "I can't tell if you're damaged." He added a second finger as Diamond shoved the can deeper into Shawn. "I don't think you're as tight as you used to be. You used to feel so nice on my cock."

Shawn moaned and gripped the covers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Are you getting off on this? On watching Page and his boys turn you out and ruin your body?" Marty's cock ached and he rubbed it against Shawn's inner thigh.

As Marty slid another finger into him, Shawn eased his legs together around Marty's cock. Marty reached between them to lube himself up. Even as he started fucking between Shawn's thighs, he continued stretching him with slow, exploratory motions.

"That's it, squeeze your thighs together for me. It's no wonder you're getting loose, letting them do that to you," panted Marty, working a fourth finger into Shawn and watching the brutal pounding he was taking with the beer can. Sliding between Shawn's thighs felt perfect, so hot and good. Every once and a while he felt himself brush against Shawn's cock and balls from underneath, and Shawn would moan and clench on his fingers.

He wanted to thrust faster, but the position was awkward on his wrist. He pulled his fingers out of Shawn and hooked his thumb in instead, resting his hand on Shawn's ass and leaning a little weight on it. He grabbed Shawn's hip with his other hand and thrust hard and fast, watching Shawn come, sobbing, with a beer can and half Diamond's fist in him.

"Filthy," he groaned. "You're sick, Shawnie, letting them wreck your hole on camera and you came from it." Shawn moaned and squeezed his thighs together tighter. "Yeah, that's it, show me how you can still get me off. Show me you're still good for something."

He came watching Shawn struggle to push the beer can out of himself, with Diamond and Tanaka holding his legs apart and Page berating him from off camera. Leaning against Shawn's back, Marty continued to rub his thumb lazily inside Shawn as he watched Tanaka fuck him.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he murmured, adding his other thumb and stretching them apart, making Shawn moan. He spit inside him when Diamond added his cock. "Slut."

Rubbing back against him and arching his back, Shawn asked, "Do you still love me, Marty?"

"Of course not." Shawn's hips bucked and Marty pressed his thumbs deeper. "God, I'm watching you get double stuffed by two guys and even _they_ don't care you're there, Shawn."

Shawn whined as Marty's thumbs stretched him. "I'll let you do anything, Marty. Just please." His breath hitched. "Please don't leave me."

"I know you would. The problem is, baby, you'd let anyone do anything to you."

On the screen, Diamond and Tanaka had tossed him aside and cuddled their way out of sight. Page had Shawn stretching himself for the shaking camera as he jerked off into his ass.

"Look at you, you're so fucking desperate. You'd do anything for a little attention, wouldn't you, you whore?"

Shawn hung his head as, on the screen, the camera zoomed in on his dripping, gaping hole. Marty grabbed his hair, forcing him to look.

“You see that, Jannetty,” Page was saying from off camera, “you see how your slut likes it from Badd Company? If he ain’t such a good lay lately, now you know why.”

“Yeah,” said Marty softly. “Yeah, I see how you like it.” He shoved Shawn face first onto the bed, holding him down by the hair. "Let's see if I can get you that wide, you fucking slut." He folded the fingers and thumb of his other hand together and began to press it into Shawn.

“Marty, don’t.” Shawn’s voice was a plaintive whine and he struggled weakly to push Marty off him, but if he really meant it he’d be asking in carny. “Please.”

“What?” Marty yanked his hand out and slapped Shawn's ass, then shoved him away viciously. “You want it sweet? If you want me to treat you like a virgin, Shawnie, we’re gonna have to find some way you haven’t been giving it up to half the locker room.”

Twisting to reach the bedside table, Marty grabbed the champaign bottle. “You been fucked with one of these?”

Shawn sat up to look, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. He shook his head.

“Good.” He reached out to stroke Shawn’s cheek. “I’ll let you choose which end.”

Glancing up at Marty through tear-wet lashes, Shawn pointed wordlessly at the base.

“That’s right,” Marty breathed. He didn’t know if they’d actually be able to do it but they were damn sure going to try and it was going to be hot as hell. “That’s right, that’s the one you deserve. Never cheat again, will you, baby? Who’d want you? Fucking ruin that hole.”

Shawn gave a big, fake sob and Marty could tell he was trying to cry but couldn't quite get going. So after he laid Shawn back and lifted his legs, kissing his hipbones as he pulled his pants the rest of the way off, he made sure to work his hand into him a little too fast, fist fuck him a little too roughly. That got him started. God, Shawn didn't cry pretty but he did cry pretty hot.

Through the wall behind them, Marty heard a door open and close. Voices and footsteps entering the room next door. He paused. "Shawn," he whispered, "is that-?"

Gripping Marty's wrist, Shawn struggled to get himself under control. "Yeah," he said between quieting sobs. "Balls."

"So, what, they missed the whole show?"

Shawn threw an arm over his face and laughed. "Goddamn it."

He looked so fucking good, Marty couldn't resist. He leaned down and took Shawn's cock into his mouth, rocking the fist inside him like he knew Shawn liked. He tongued the slit and Shawn hollered.

"Oh fuck, Marty!" He wriggled between Marty's hand and mouth, still laughing. "God, God, fuck!" He wailed and laughed and kicked his feet as he came, gripping Marty's hair until he was done.

Marty leaned away to spit off the side of the bed. He didn't quite lean far enough, what with being wrist-deep in Shawn and all, but at least the wet spot would be far enough over they could both stay out of it. He kissed Shawn on the belly and eased his hand out of him.

A loud banging started up on the wall. "Jesus, you two wanna keep it down in there?" yelled Diamond.

"It's your fault, motherfucker," laughed Shawn. "Your scumbag manager sent the tape!"

"Well, you're fucking welcome!" Tanaka called back. "Go to bed, boys, at least get some sleep before we kick your asses tomorrow."

"Fuck you!" yelled Marty. He flopped down beside Shawn and kissed him. "I love you."

With a wry, tired grin, Shawn asked, "Even though my plan didn't work?"

"Worked pretty good for me," said Marty, reaching down to run his fingers through the sticky mess on Shawn's inner thighs.

"I love you too." Shawn kissed him back then, in a rush, added, "One-of-us-should-get-a-washcloth-not-it."

Marty grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. "What do you mean, not it? You're the one who's going to wake up crusty tomorrow. I could go to sleep right now." He rolled over to illustrate his point.

"Marty. Marty." Shawn poked him in the side. "Marty, it's your jizz. Stop being an asshole."

With a theatrical sigh, Marty sat up. "Fine. I'll get the damn washcloth." He leaned over and kissed Shawn long and slow. "Happy?"

"Mm-hm."

By the time he got back from the bathroom, Shawn was already out cold. Marty dropped the washcloth on his neck and, when that didn't wake him up, climbed into bed beside him. He tried to fall asleep, but he kept brushing up against the cold, damp cloth.

Marty sighed, sat up. He picked up the cloth and gently wiped the spunk from Shawn's thighs, then tossed it across the room. If there was any justice in the world, it would be Shawn who ended up stepping on it tomorrow morning. He kissed his partner on the temple, muttered, "Night, babe," and laid down beside him to sleep.

 


End file.
